Two Halves
by bleachfreak65
Summary: Yin and Yang...Truly a whole new meaning to it A/N first naruto fic...i feel its easier yet harder to write naruto ones...their personality flows better with easier variances but its harder to grasp that shounen feel.


**The Two Halves**

**Prologue**

Naruto had been having strange dreams recently….in them, he was someone else who lived along time ago…people would greet him as Ichimaki Shin. He would travel to all sorts of places and teach ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu…after awhile many people knew how to use it…also he had made many enemies, the dream was always the same, with the same end, he would face down hundreds of enemies and in the end was sealed as two different people, kinda like a yin yang deal. one was good and one was bad they were both sealed in a state of pausing where they would never reincarnate. Then the dream would end and naruto would awaken, today was the day though..and he would NOT let a childish nightmare stop him from getting sasuke.

As I broke into the sunlight I saw him..sasuke himself standing right there! He wasn't supposed to be here but this was better! Then as we both locked eyes and charged something like déjà vu happened and we BOTH stopped. I thought déjà vu only happened to one person at one time? "sasuke…..why did you stop?" "I….could say the s..ame" then we both collapsed in agony and the next thing I knew I woke up in a hospital bed. "naruto! Are you okay? When they brought you in master said it was time and told me to heal you without asking questions…they said they would explain..also…sasuke came in in the same state but master insisted on healing him." wait..sasuke came BACK? Of his own accord? I smiled "I know as much as you sakura-chan …but I'm happy sasuke is back" then your's truly came in looking like he's gotten as much sleep as me. "Naruto…Sakura….I'm here because tsunade said she had answers…depending on what they are is whether or not I stay" he sat down and tsunade, kakashi, and yamato filed into the room. Tsunade spoke first "sasuke, naruto you've been having nightmares haven't you?" we both looked shocked "yes I have" we both said it at the same time "I'm sure they are about a man who taught the jutsu aren't they?" we both nodded and looked even more shocked "that man was ichimaki shin, or better known as the sage of the six paths" I swallowed, hard "when his enemies finally defeated him his soul was split in half and sealed, these halves could never reincarnate and were frozen in time, however orochimaru managed to unseal them, how we do not know. Once they were reincarnated he planned on stealing their abilities and becoming even stronger although he obviously failed at doing so." "so basically I understand but, why are you telling us this? Get to the point!" if it was possible I could here fear in his voice "very well then, to put it bluntly you two are the two halves, Naruto is light and sasuke is darkness. That is why sasuke cannot help but to want revenge for something, ANYTHING if it was not revenge it would be murder..this is his fate" I stared in shock…how could I let him live like that? he didn't deserve to be cursed in such a way! "I know what you want to say naruto but that is that. Now sasuke you are free to do what you wish however if you leave now you will be considered a traitor….is that clear?" "perfectly" "then ill leave the rest to you, lets go" as they left the room kakashi stopped "sorry I think ill visit them" then he closed the door and sat down "listen yamato put a temporary seal on your darkness sasuke, for three days you will be able to think straight and whatever you decide will be your REAL decision not influenced by anything else. And naruto,I know she didn't want to tell you and its dangerous to even think about doing but..I know how to get rid of his darkness forever." "how?" I looked eagerly at him "you must take in his darkness, tame it and release it, if you fail however, even you will be destroyed. You will cease to exist period." "I think you realize this but…I'm doing it anyway." Kakashi smiled "Yeah I thought so"


End file.
